The field of the disclosure relates to an avionics system interface, and in particular, to an avionics system interface that includes a cable harness quick-connect adapter that enables testing of signals being communicated therethrough.
At least some known aircraft transmit signals through a breakout box for testing. A breakout box serves as a troubleshooting tool to determine the characteristics of the electrical signals passing through the wiring of an electrical connector interface on a networking device or computer. Typically, a breakout box is connected between two electrical devices to determine which signal or power interconnects are active or to electrically test signals, voltage levels, data bus, lines, digital and analog and discretes. In at least some known embodiments, the breakout box is connected on one side to an aircraft wire harness that holds wires that communicate signals and data representative of the aircraft status and on the opposite side to a bulkhead connector. Typically, the breakout box is connected to the wire harness and bulkhead connector via additional wire harnesses, also known as jumpers, that may be 10 feet or more in length.
In at least some known embodiments, the breakout box is made of metallic materials and individual signal shielding is typically not provided to the wires inside the box; where the multiple types of signals, including power, databus, and analog and digital discretes, are spliced into open banana-jack-type quick-access signal points. As such, at least some known breakout boxes represent compounded opportunity for degradation of signal quality, including the mixing of incompatible signal types, whether by physical contact or electromagnetic interaction, and/or unintentional input of spurious, alternative signal types and inadvertent grounding. Additionally, the use of jumpers to connect the breakout box may further impact the electromagnetic characteristics of the wiring installation as well as adding multiple additional disconnect points where signal integrity can be degraded.